fuller_housefandomcom-20200222-history
Fuller House Wiki:Chat logs/09 June 2016
23:51:14 FullerHouseFan01: Logs updated (added ~13 to log page). 23:51:37 !seen Ben 100 12 23:51:47 FullerHouseFan01: !seen is now enabled! 23:51:47 !seenon 23:52:13 !seen Ben10012 23:52:13 FullerHouseFan01: I haven't seen Ben10012 . 23:53:26 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 00:42:29 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:43:32 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 00:43:34 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:44:34 -!- Ben10012 has joined Special:Chat 00:44:41 anyone here 00:44:49 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:44:58 Me 00:45:05 duh 00:45:13 lol 00:46:00 ps how doyou do commands fuller 00:46:23 LOL how's you day 00:46:39 !commands 00:46:39 FullerHouseFan01, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff. 00:47:01 You do ! 00:47:13 can i do a command 00:47:19 Yes 00:47:26 Only one 00:47:58 okay thanks ill have todecide though 00:48:41 Ok do ONE! 00:49:28 !logs i guess 00:49:29 Ben10012: Logs can be seen here 00:49:39 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 00:49:40 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 00:49:57 ok i can do no more so how was your guys days 00:49:58 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:49:58 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:50:27 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 00:50:28 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 00:50:28 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:50:30 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 00:50:49 You don't say anything you only say the command 00:51:12 OMG! 00:51:16 !logs 00:51:17 FullerHouseFan01: Logs can be seen here 00:51:24 lol 00:51:56 Now day another command 00:52:30 so what was your day 00:56:18 so how was your day fullerbot 00:58:21 it was fine 00:59:47 any trolls 01:01:14 today or ever 01:01:24 No just a normal day 01:02:11 do you ever get tired of this job 01:05:09 No I started June 4th so I'm getting the hang of it. 01:06:36 oh ok so i hope no one hacks you 01:11:10 No one will because Wikia Flagged me as a bot 01:11:39 thank goodness bye 01:12:09 -!- Ben10012 has left Special:Chat 01:14:46 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:14:46 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:14:50 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:14:55 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:53:42 Ben I'm done 01:54:14 The spongebob wiki always think you lying 01:55:09 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:55:13 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 01:55:14 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:55:15 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 01:55:43 -!- SonicTheEpic has joined Special:Chat 01:56:10 -!- SonicTheEpic has joined Special:Chat 01:56:39 -!- SonicTheEpic has left Special:Chat 02:05:05 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:05:06 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:05:08 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:05:12 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:28:52 Sonic why you in here 02:29:45 !updatelogs 02:29:50 FullerHouseFan01: Logs updated (added ~15 to log page). 02:30:41 -!- ChocolateBrownieBoy has joined Special:Chat 02:33:00 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 02:33:00 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:33:05 Nice 02:33:05 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:33:07 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:33:16 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:33:26 !commands 02:33:26 Ditto Creeper Bot, all defined commands are: say, quit, plugins, commands, ignore, unignore, source, restart, updatelogs, logs, updated, seen, seenon, seenoff, tell, untell, told, tellon, telloff. 02:33:30 Ohhhh 02:33:36 Sactage's Bot XP 02:33:38 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:33:41 !restart 02:33:46 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:33:46 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:33:50 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:34:11 -!- ChocolateBrownieBoy has left Special:Chat 02:34:12 Sactage's hosting the bot for you O-O 02:34:16 ?!?! 02:34:16 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:34:20 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:34:29 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:34:32 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:34:59 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:35:01 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:35:04 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:35:14 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:35:34 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:35:41 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:35:44 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:35:46 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 02:37:32 No someone else did he's already programmed he was programmed on June 4th 02:37:43 !logs 02:37:45 FullerHouseFan01: Logs can be seen here 02:37:49 Awesome 02:37:53 So wait 02:37:54 AYYYY it works 02:38:01 It's hosted by you? 02:38:24 No let me see the user again 02:38:37 Or by your bud 02:39:09 Here User:FullerBot 02:39:55 !updatelogs 02:40:02 As in, who's hosting it 02:40:03 FullerHouseFan01: Logs updated (added ~43 to log page). 02:40:15 It's on the bots profile 02:40:15 thorugh CMD 02:40:33 Ohh 02:41:00 Kocka's Hosting IT I0I-I0I WOW 02:41:04 BUD truly is awesome \o/ 02:41:21 Lol 02:41:55 Do you see the Emoticons thing 02:42:44 XD 02:42:56 He added it XD 02:43:00 Ditto you are my burrito XD 02:43:59 Who added it 02:44:14 !say hi 02:44:15 hi 02:44:27 !say Ditto 02:44:27 Ditto 02:44:52 XP 02:44:57 Your a bot Ditto LOL 02:44:58 Kocka OO-OO 02:45:09 You know that person 02:45:15 Is that you? 02:45:21 Who 02:45:22 Heck yeah I do XD 02:45:46 Lord of codes XP 02:46:08 Yo Ditto you are funny 02:46:09 Splendid, he's using his awesome code \o/ 02:46:37 Hahahahaha 02:46:54 Ditto you so funny 02:47:11 Oh my O-O 02:47:12 HI bud o/ 02:47:12 How ya doing o/ 02:47:32 But the Box time zone is Central European Time Zone uthhhhhh XD 02:47:35 -!- ChocolateBrownieBoy has joined Special:Chat 02:47:45 Hi ChocolateBrownieBoy 02:47:58 Can I help you 02:48:10 Nah. 02:48:13 Wow, for a minute there 02:48:14 Ok 02:48:32 I thought you had ultron XD 02:48:33 Hosting the bot XP 02:49:04 All 02:49:07 Probably further 02:49:13 Every single code 02:49:19 SINGLE 02:49:57 -!- ChocolateBrownieBoy has left Special:Chat 02:50:05 I guess he can do anything ;3 02:51:37 I need one code from him 02:52:07 FullerHouseFan01: AquaTerra7 has left you a message 02:52:17 Ok 02:52:24 I BRB Ditto 02:53:00 Oh my XP 02:53:14 Kocka, I can't get that main.rb working XP 02:53:37 But hey, I'm gonna keep trying ;3 02:53:42 Okay 02:53:46 LOL 02:53:52 XD!! 02:54:07 !updatelogs 02:54:12 FullerHouseFan01: Logs updated (added ~58 to log page). 02:54:29 Yasssssss! 02:54:54 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 02:54:57 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 02:55:18 Kocka is a cube and your a human wow XD 02:55:31 So wait, Kocka, you're hosting from your PC temporarily? 02:55:32 test 02:55:48 Ughh, my net XP 02:56:01 IDK 02:56:11 I GO AFK 02:56:31 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 02:56:33 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 02:56:34 Welp, I gotta go XD 02:56:57 see ya buds o/ 02:57:27 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 02:58:50 No 02:59:46 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 02:59:52 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 03:00:09 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 03:00:22 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 03:00:23 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 03:00:26 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 03:00:56 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 03:01:14 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 11:11:05 -!- FullerBot has joined Special:Chat 19:39:56 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 19:40:00 !logs 19:40:01 FullerHouseFan01: Logs can be seen here 19:49:27 -!- KockaAdmiralac has joined Special:Chat 19:49:57 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 19:50:02 Hi 19:50:12 What's the problem? 19:50:25 So can you give the bot more commands or something 19:50:34 What commands do you need? 19:50:44 ALL 19:50:58 Um 19:51:06 I enabled them all 19:52:12 If you want specific ones, tell me what do you want them to do 19:52:55 some wiki's there's different commands 19:53:08 Which exactly? 19:53:20 Spongebob wiki commands 19:53:25 I can try to implement them if you tell me what they do 19:53:39 I don't know what they do 19:53:55 Then why do you want them? 19:54:05 They look nice 19:54:37 Um 19:54:50 Commands are meant to _do_ something, not to look nice 19:56:12 OH wow then let me see somethiing I'll be right back 19:57:31 I found this page https://dev.wikia.com/wiki/!mods 19:59:42 !mods 20:00:00 Uh, 20:00:03 -!- FullerBot has joined Special:Chat 20:00:08 You can import that into your Chat.js 20:00:20 That's what I did 20:00:23 !mods 20:00:39 damm moomy 20:00:49 LOL 20:01:36 -!- Ben10012 has joined Special:Chat 20:01:51 Hi brn 20:01:55 *ben 20:02:21 Kocka it's not working 20:02:28 please call me bye my full userame my real name isnt ben 20:06:23 -!- Ben10012 has left Special:Chat 20:10:55 -!- Ben10012 has joined Special:Chat 20:11:35 -!- Ben10012 has left Special:Chat 20:11:45 -!- Ben10012 has joined Special:Chat 20:11:59 My name is 20:12:11 Ben 20:15:25 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has left Special:Chat 20:15:25 -!- AmazingPurry has joined Special:Chat 20:15:38 Heyo 20:16:16 hey purry 20:16:59 Sooo I wanted to ask real quick if I should watch Full House first before watching Fuller House :o 20:19:20 yes 20:24:14 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 20:24:39 Yes 20:26:15 nice new profile picture 20:26:16 -!- FullerHouseFan01 has joined Special:Chat 20:26:24 No 20:26:28 This is my new 20:26:43 !updaleogs 20:26:49 !updatelogs 20:26:54 FullerHouseFan01: Logs updated (added ~18 to log page). 20:30:14 -!- Ben10012 has left Special:Chat 20:30:38 Okok thank 20:32:25 !udapetlogs 20:32:32 !updatelogs 20:32:38 FullerHouseFan01: Logs updated (added ~5 to log page). 20:32:39 !mods 20:34:55 -!- Ben10012 has joined Special:Chat 20:44:05 hey fullerbot 20:53:22 -!- Ben10012 has left Special:Chat 2016 06 09